


Sleeping Together for the First Time

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: It's been only two weeks since the party and three since Jumin met the young lady. He is incredibly nervous about sleeping with her for the first time.(A small fill in fluff while I work on other Jumin stories!!)
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Jumin X Reader, Jumin x MC
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	Sleeping Together for the First Time

“The only thing my father wanted to discuss with me was us,” Jumin said, slumping into the space beside the young woman on the couch. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his middle, closing their distance. “Not that I mind, but you would think he would be interested in anything else besides our private matters.”

Jumin leaned into his significant other, the air around them was quiet yet comfortable. The young man had just returned home from a dinner meeting with his father who had made the appointment suddenly, claiming it was important. Jumin had thought it was concerning the business or perhaps something along the lines of the current Glam Choi situation. As much as he wanted to deny his father’s request due to having his woman’s presence over, she encouraged him to go. 

“It’s only been a little over two weeks since the party but it feels as if months have passed already. Strange.” Jumin propped his arm on the back on the couch, his head resting in the palm of his head. He watched the young woman turn to look up at him, a smile on her lips. After a moment Jumin continued, “I have another meeting with the lawyers tomorrow at noon but afterwards I’m available. Would you like to get lunch together then? You can stay the night if you wish. You know how much I love your company. I have already put several pieces of clothing in your closet and I have basic necessities ready, but if you needed anything else we can easily acquire them.”

Jumin held her hand in his own, rubbing the back of her hand affectionately with his thumb. 

“Of course,” she said smiling. “I’ll stay here with you.” Jumin kissed her hand, thanking her silently. 

For the remainder of the evening Jumin and the young woman curled up together on the couch, a film on the tv was playing though neither of them paid much attention to it. The lights were off, the city lights beaming in, giving off a colorful glow to the penthouse. 

“Love?”

Jumin attempted to look down at her as she was resting against his chest, arms wrapped around his middle, one leg draped over his. She’d been quiet for the past couple of minutes as he ran his fingers through her hair, the other hand rubbing circles against her side. Was she asleep? Jumin quickly decided she was and boy did it feel good to have her sleeping against him. She’s so precious. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek against the top of her head. It felt so good to be loved. 

It was almost hard to believe how quickly things changed for the young man. Only two weeks have passed since he declared his love for her yet it felt like months. In such a short amount of time the two of them had only grown closer, and Jumin began to understand his feelings better. He loved her. He wanted her. He was prepared to do whatever it took to be with her for the rest of his life, and he had even mentioned this to his father the last time they had met. Perhaps that was what made him call for the sudden meeting today. 

During dinner, Chairman Han continuously asked his son amount his relationship with the young woman. He wanted to know everything; how they met, how long they have been together, why Jumin hadn’t mentioned her sooner, what she was like, what she did, ect. The list could go on.   
For one hour and thirteen minutes to be exact.   
Jumin, of course, answered his father’s every question which made him, Chairman Han, feel more relaxed about the current situation. He even asked Jumin about meeting her. He was even, dare Jumin say, excited about meeting the woman who changed his son.

The thought of introducing his special lady to his father made him all the more excited for the future. It felt so wonderful to show her off. She was sweet, kind, adorable, smart, and pretty. Who wouldn’t love her? Surely his father would adore her. The two of them meeting was simply another step closer to her becoming a part of the family to Jumin, and goodness, did he already have plans for her as a “Han”. 

Jumin simply could not imagine being without her. He knew she was “the one” as many would call it. From day one he was infatuated with her. What would it be like if she was my wife? She took his heart from the moment she first walked into his penthouse. There would never be nor could ever be another woman for him. She understood him better than anyone. He felt the most comfortable in her presence; she was funny, sweet, understanding, loving, attentive, smart, and gosh, did they have the best conversations. There was a connection. Not one person could deny it. Not even Zen who was against the relationship from the beginning. 

I love you so much.

Jumin opened his eyes, waking from his sudden doze. The tv was turned off, leaving the penthouse silent. Jumin rubbed his eyes open, the noise of the sleeping woman’s quiet breaths reaching his ears. As much as he loved the current situation he was in, Jumin was concerned for her well-being. She should be getting proper rest in the bed. He turned to glance at his bed which seemed suddenly very far away at the moment. Jumin looked down at the woman, trying to figure out how he could subtly pick her up and tuck her into the bed. 

Finally, Jumin figured out his plan. He wrapped one arm around her, supporting her against his chest, while the other arm moved her legs so he could pick her up. He attempted to do it slowly but in the process she began to stir. Jumin pushed himself up to stand, causing her to take a deep breath, her face contorting, trying to wake up. Jumin opened the covers the best he could and gently laid her down in the bed. 

“Jumin?” she called quietly. 

“I’m sorry, love, I didn’t meet to wake you. Please, go back to sleep.” Jumin pulled the covers over her as she turned, her arms stretching. Jumin bent down, planting a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed at his shirt, her eyes fluttering open.

“Stay,” she whispered. “Sleep with me, Jumin.” She rolled over, presenting an empty space in the bed beside her. Jumin could feel his heart pounding hard. In all of the nights she stayed over, not once had they slept in the same bed together.

“Ah. . .”

“Please.”

How could he say no to that? She was so cute under the covers on his bed in her pajamas, her hair a mess, her sleepy eyes gazing up at him. After a moment, he gave in and lifted the covers once more to allow himself to slide into the bed beside her. Once he laid down she rolled over to face him, a faint smile on her lips. 

Jumin’s heart felt tight as she cuddled him in a similar position to the one they were in earlier. This one, however, felt much more intimate. They laid together in his bed, her head laid against his chest, hand resting, fingers rubbing the skin at the base of his shirt’s collar. Jumin attempted to relax despite the heavy thumping of his heart reminding him of his nervousness. 

It was nothing strange or out of the ordinary for two lovers to sleep together yet Jumin felt oddly anxious. Not once in his life has he slept with someone in this way. Not that he could remember it, but perhaps the only time he had shared a bed with someone was with his mother oh so many years ago as a child. He moved slightly, adjusting to her body’s position. She was warm and soft, and the scent of her filled the air making heat rise to Jumin’s face. 

Never did he think sleeping could be this difficult. He assumed the young woman was already fast asleep by the sound of her steady breaths and the lack of movement coming from her. All Jumin could do was focus on his breathing, making sure not to do anything sudden as to not wake her. She was so sweet. In the past three weeks Jumin’s feelings for her had only intensified. He felt more mature in loving her yet still had the flaming desire to lock her up and be selfish burning deep in his heart. The others in the RFA slowly were coming around to their relationship and his changes, and even his own father was positively interested in them. What more could Jumin ask for? 

It would only be a short while until the situation with Glam and Sarah would be cleared up and after that, Jumin was in the clear. His department in C&R was doing spectacularly, his assistant was happier and somehow much more productive, his father was finally relaxing and being cooperative, his cat was curled up safe in the penthouse, and most importantly his young lady was sleeping against him and oh so very in love with him. 

Not a day passed where Jumin didn’t imagine what their lives would be like together; it was so exciting. At times Jumin felt as if he was rushing ahead of himself yet he couldn’t deny himself the pleasure of picturing the young woman as his wife; beautiful in her wedding gown, the prettiest ring on her finger, her signing the certificate and taking his last name as her own. They’d have a big wedding perhaps, or maybe she’d want a small one. Everyone would be happy.

Other times he’d imagine her as an official part of the Han family and the mother of their child: his father would adore and approve of her, maybe his own mother would come around and love her too. When they begin their own family Jumin would urge her to quit her job so she could stay home with the baby; they’d have a little boy, a perfect son. He’d make sure to always take off work for holidays and weekends to spend time with her and their baby. Jumin refused to imagine repeating what his father and mother did; if anything, Jumin did not want their baby to grow up like he did with nannies, constant approval, and loneliness. He imagined everything to be perfect with the young lady. She’d be the perfect “Mrs. Han”. 

With her his heavy world felt lighter. Not once in his life did Jumin imagine he would ever find someone who would understand him completely. Now that he found her, he was prepared to never let her go. He wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. Whatever came their way, he was ready for it and boy, Jumin could not wait. 

Finally, the young man began to doze off into what would be the best sleep he’d ever have in his twenty-seven years of life. 

“I love you,” he mumbled and gently slipped away, fast asleep.


End file.
